Constructed Worlds Wiki talk:Revolution
I think the main page is getting an enormous size, new conworlds being added, often with additional information and images. I visited the Novelas Wikia and started to wonder, if the conworlds could be moved to the very left here too. -User:Elioe 20:12 3.1.2007 some thoughts about conworlds on wikia Dear Angela, Dear Worldbuilders, I've thought about the way conworlds currently work in wikia. Conworlds are currently very unstructured. current state Some can be found in the RPG Wikia, some in Fiction Wikia (Novelas), others are on Conworld Wikia. Basilicus is also a repository for "Worlds" (or at least galaxies). problems The problem is many worlds are mixed up together. In future this will result in name duplicates and confuses the authors. Every Conworld uses it's own rules for worldbuilding (wich is completely ok!). But if you have different naming conventions this just won't fit. Let me give you a comparism on how this can't work: It's like a science fiction wikia, a television wikia, a books wikia. Now if you want to add content for a World like StarTrek you have to choose: is it a book, a TV-show or is it SF? Of course it's all of this! So a very own StarTrek-Wiki makes total sense. The same goes for conworlds: Each conworld is a world with massive potential information that at some point won't florish if it has to share the space with other projects (think of coordination, namespaces, categories etc.). Another comparism would be wikipedia: it is an encyclopedia of ONE (our real) world. One world - one wiki. For the same reason wikis like DC Comics were created, because there wasn't enough room for another world in wikipedia. a solution? My proposal would consist of a structural change: #One Center for Meta-Conworld-Building (guidelines, tutorials, comprehensive list and metainfo of all conworlds out there) #a Wiki for small conworlds (<50 pages), think of a Wikia Scratchpad for conworlds. #for each (bigger) conworld - ONE wiki The Conworlds wiki would be an ideal candidate for the first two (at least the name suggests it). one world - one wiki Bigger worlds (50+ pages) are *'Kay Eriya' (>197 pages, rpg wiki) *'Layflat Castle Falkenstein' (>95 pages, rpg wiki) *'Star Wars: Dark Times' (>56 pages, rpg wiki) *'20x Universe' (>152 pages, conworlds wiki) *'Nearly Real World' (>98 pages, conworlds wiki) *'Retrovian Empire' (>110 pages, conworlds wiki) *'the Neverending Wiki' (>280pages, novelas) *'Lorica' (>380 pages, novelas) and some more (hard to say because of the category mess...) Basilicus would not be touched, because they are heading another way (building a big universe). The RPG-Wiki would more concentrate on small RPG-Systems and less on worldbuilding (though combinations of worldbuilding and a unique RPG ruleset would fit nice in there). When the RPG grows (50+ pages) it can be transfered to its own wiki. This way the big worlds have a good chance to grow and are more visible than the small ones. They also profit from beeing more self sufficient and can organize themselfs in a better way. conclusion For Wikia this means creating about seven new Wikias. IMHO 50+ pages is a good rule of thumb and authors who want to start from scratch have this opportunity at the Conworlds wiki. Please give me some feedback what you think about this idea. Greetings, --MilesTeg 11:07, 5 February 2008 (UTC) feedback I like the idea of having a central 'hub' wiki with others for individual conworlds attached. The problems are: 1) Most conworlds have either 1 or 2 users working on them or are abandoned entirely, so they will not be stable communities. 2) This will open a Pandora's box of people requesting wikis to host what they think are good conworlds but which are not. Of course, there is potential to working out these problems. --Yunzhong Hou Just use categories, though I suggest all conworlds be kept on conworld.wikiaUser:Serprex 20:41, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I suggest having something like Wikimedia's Incubator wiki that is used for all conworlds to get started. Once they have 5 users, they can branch off into a separate new Wikia site. Angela (talk) 03:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::So the only essential difference between Miles' and Angela's ideas is that Miles is suggesting splitting by article count, whereas Angela is suggesting splitting by active user count. This wiki (conworld) will be the scratchpad/incubator for the small (whether defined by article count or user base) conworlds, until they have proven their potential (which more or less addresses Yunzhong's concerns I think). -PanSola 00:14, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :My initial thought was to see if there was some way to have namespaces created per conworld. For example, you could have http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Othena:Gilana. Then I remembered that you need file access to do that, unless some kind of script could be created to do it. I don't know. :My only other suggestion is to repeat some of what was said above. Make sure the categories are cleaned up, and it probably wouldn't hurt to implement a style guide. Wikipedia's could be a start, and it could be altered to suit Conworld's needs. I've been trying to follow what I know from it myself on my articles. :I'm against making a new Wikia for each large world, as it just seems to exacerbate the problem described above even more. --Dymero 07:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Like Dymero, I am against to make a wiki for each conworld. Those wikis will become personal empires of their creators. Indeed, I would cry like a crazy monkey if I see someone touched my worlds, and I guess the most conworlders think the same. A world is a very personal thing, is the dreams, ideas of a particular person, it is not wikifiable. A whole wiki is suppoused to be a community of constributors, but a constructed world is only a given generally private constribution of one of members of the community. Imagine it: I get wikified my Broukolia project (>300 pages). Now I have broukolia.wikia.com. Then suddenly I begin to block any user who dares to modify anything... Ouch! It will not work at all. You see? May be it would work with collaborative worlds, but even a group of collaborators can become dictators over new visitors. Another problem: What about the real activity of the new wiki/worlds? Those wiki will have low to null activity. Last day, only Nearly Real World and Othena were edited at ConWorlds. At my wiki, the most users only edit their worlds one day each month, generally few minor edits. The whole thing just will lead to more abandoned wikis in the Imagination hub: Right now, the only functional creative wikis of our hub are "Novelas", "ConWorlds" and "Imagination". ConLang is slowly dying, Quest and Basiliscus are X(. Fantasy-Worlds, Magic and SciFi are not creative wikis anymore, but collections of real articles about real series and books (Take a look!). It is simple: There are not enough creative users in Wikia. We need less wikis (no more wikis) if we want to avoid our hub become a giant graveyard of wikis. Mighty Erick from Imagination